Adaptations
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Tom, Seven, and Naomi are attacked while on an educational trip in a shuttle. All three lose their memories due to an alien scan . . . Will Voyager be able to find them? (P/7) [Post Bliss – AU]
1. Getting to Know Seven

bDisclaimer:/b Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did.   
  
  
  
  
Adaptation  
By Jules  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tom Paris stormed out of B'Elanna Torres' quarters, mad as hell. This was the last time, the LAST time. After yet ANOTHER fight with the half-Klingon, Tom realized that he just couldn't deal with it anymore No matter what he said, what he did, she always found something to fight about. He'd had enough of that while he was growing up. Tom Paris may have been a glutton for punishment, but he was done.   
  
And he told the engineer as much.   
He needed some downtime . . . what to do, what to do . . . . An idea hit him, and a grin decorated his face.  
  
"Computer, locate Naomi Wildman."  
  
"Naomi Wildman is in Astrometrics."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Seven and Naomi were "working". In other words, Seven was doing her job, while Naomi prattled on. Though it was evident from the discrete glances she took of Naomi, with a slight smile on her face, she was enjoying the girl's company.   
  
Naomi looked up as the door whooshed open.   
  
  
"Ah, there's my favorite co-pilot!" Tom greeted, coming in smiling.   
  
"Tom!" Naomi ran over to his outstretched arms.   
  
Seven watched the scene with veiled amusement.   
  
Tom nodded in her direction, "Seven."  
  
"Ensign Paris." Seven acknowledged.   
  
"Tom, please." He beseeched. Silently he inspected her beauty yet again.  
  
Naomi demanded his attention once more, impatient to know, "So what did the Captain say?"  
  
"About what?" Tom questioned.   
  
"About flying! Can we go on another mission?"  
  
"Oh, well, the Captain says you may, provided your mother approves kiddo."  
  
"You'd come too, wouldn't you Seven?" Naomi requested.   
  
"I am unsure my duties will allow it." Seven answered quickly.   
  
Tom got in on the act, "Oh come on Seven," He put Naomi down and took a few steps toward her, "I've checked, I know you've got plenty of leave stored up. It'll be fun!"  
  
"Fun is irrelevant." Seven countered.   
  
Naomi decided it was time to pull out the big guns. She put her hands beneath her back and looked up at the former-drone with puppy-dog eyes, "Please Seven, for me?"  
  
"Yeah Seven, for us?" Tom jumped in, giving her one of his genuine smiles, guarantied to make women melt.   
  
"Well . . . someone has to make sure Naomi Wildman returns on time and learns for this experience." Seven conceded, finally giving in, and creating an excuse for herself.   
  
"Great!" Tom exclaimed, "I'll talk to the Captain and tell you when we can leave."   
  
"Mr. Paris, it is unwise to plan for venture until we get Naomi Wildman's mother's permission."  
  
"Oh come on Seven, who do you know that can resist this face?"  
  
"Many." Seven replied, raising her eyebrow, then returning to her work.   
  
  
  
b ** Later that day **/b  
  
  
Tom returned to Astrometrics, a pleased look on his face. He found Seven still hard at work.   
  
"Naomi's mom agreed, we're all set to go in five days. Sam just made me promise to have Naomi home by bedtime this time."  
  
Seven nodded her head, "Acknowledged."  
  
Tom leaned against the wall near where Seven was working, "So, what are you working on?"  
  
"I am trying to increase the distance of the long range sensors."  
  
"I didn't know the Captain was unhappy with the way they are." Tom commented frowning.   
  
"She's not."  
  
"So, basically, you're creating work for yourself. Why don't you relax, goof off a bit!"  
  
"That is an inefficient use of my time." Seven replied, frowning herself.   
  
Tom shook his head, "No it's not. Stop working, join me for dinner."  
  
"I do not believe that is, a good idea."  
  
"Seven . . . listen, you've got to eat, why not socialize while you do? You can work on your social skills, and get your nutritional supplements at the same time." Tom swiftly came up with another proposal, "We can discuses the 'mission' we have with Naomi and plot a course that will optimize the learning potential."  
  
Seven looked up from her PADD, and nodded her head, "A satisfactory plan. I will download the area of space we will encounter into another PADD."  
  
  
  
b** The Mess Hall **/b  
  
  
Tom told Seven to choose a seat while he got them their trays.   
  
  
While Seven was waiting for Tom to return with their meals, Harry Kim came up to her table.  
  
"Hello Seven. May I join you?" He questioned eagerly.   
  
Before Seven could reply to Harry, Tom came back with their trays and sat down.   
  
He looked up and noticed Harry's shocked face, "Hey Harry"  
  
"As I was just about to inform you, I am already consuming my evening supplements with Ensign Paris." Seven told him.   
  
"Oh . . . I see . . . ." Harry stuttered, "Some other time then."  
  
"Perhaps." Seven responded carefully, to Tom's amusement, and Harry's discontent.   
  
"See you later Harry!"  
  
Harry walked off, dejectedly, Seven a bit puzzled, while Tom grinned happily.   
  
  
  
  
  
b** Three days later **/b  
  
  
  
Tom had found himself enjoying Seven's presence more and more in the past few days as they had planned out their venture for Naomi. He had always found her attractive, and his more frequent contact with the curvy former-Borg had only added to his opinion of such. He found her efforts to integrate herself into everyday human life interesting, and he was enjoying helping her with her endeavors.   
  
However, yesterday, he'd been unable to find her, and the computer had told him Seven of Nine was unavailable. So, as soon as he'd finished his duty shift, he once again sought out Seven as soon as he was in the turbo lift leaving the bridge.   
  
"Computer, locate Seven of Nine."  
  
::Seven of Nine is in her quarters.::  
  
"Computer, locate Seven of Nine's quarters."  
  
::Deck 4 Section 7.::  
  
Tom was surprised, needless to say, because his own quarters were on the same level. However, this was very convenient for him, because now he didn't even have to change his turbo lift orders.   
  
  
He shortly arrived at Seven's quarters and engaged the door chime. The sound of Seven granting her permission to enter was soon heard and the door whooshed open.   
  
Tom was momentarily surprised to find her, sitting, and her hair was down.  
  
"You're sitting down . . ." He flashed her a grin, "I thought you said Borg don't sit."  
  
"They don't. But the doctor removed most of the remainder of my implants, and I find standing all the time . . . tiring. It is a most unpleasurable experience."  
  
"So that's where you were yesterday." Tom realized, coming into the room and sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Yes." Seven told him uncomfortably, "The doctor thought it would improve my relations with the crew if I no longer needed to regenerate, but rather sleep like the rest of the crew. Somehow, it's supposed to make me . . . identify with the crew more. He was finally able to discover a way to operate and remove the implants without causing major damage to my vital organs. He and the Captain insisted I take two days off to recuperate."  
  
"Amazing, that's great Seven." He looked around the new quarters, "Um, it's kind of . . . bare in here isn't it?"  
  
"I do not have any . . . personal belongings in which to adorn these quarters."   
  
"Oh . . ." He said with an understanding tone, feeling a bit guilty.   
  
The silence loomed for a few moments until he came up with an idea.  
  
"Would you like me to, help you personalize this place."  
  
After a few moments Seven responded, "That would be . . . acceptable."   
  
"Great! How many replicator rations do you have?"  
  
"A large amount, prior to now, the only need I have had for my weekly rations were food."  
  
Tom grinned widely at the idea of how many rations that would give him to play with, "Excellent, now, let's search the database . . . . ."  
  
  
Hours later, after exhaustive research, and many arguments, Seven's quarters were decorated in a manor that was feminine, practical, yet fun. There was even some clothing for leisure time activities, which Tom had to argue with Seven to get for 15 minutes before she caved. The last item they replicated, was a holophoto of Seven with her parents that they found of the Starfleet database.   
  
It was placed next to Seven's bed.   
  
The main area was decorated with candles, some throw pillows, and a blue afghan Tom insisted would one day come in handy.   
  
  
Now both sat side by side on the sofa, one obviously more relaxed than the other.  
  
There was a peaceful silence, which both enjoyed, quiet in their private thoughts.   
  
Tom thought about the last item they'd replicated frequently in the stillness, and his curiosity ultimately got the better of him.   
  
"Do you remember your parents?"  
  
Seven frowned at the sudden intrusion of her thoughts, and took a few moments to form her answer, "I remember . . . a bit."  
  
"Such as . . . ." He prompted.  
  
"The Raven, a model of a Borg cube, soft music playing after I went to bed as they danced together, someone singing to me, and my father letting me help him fly the ship . . . just before the Borg attacked."  
  
Tom pulled her to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her as she continued.   
  
"I remember their fear and love as they tried to protect me . . . my father told me to hide. They hoped that because I was small, I would be able to elude the Borg . . . . I was not successful in my endeavor. I remember their screams. My mother and father calling for me, reaching out for them, begging them to save me . . . . Then everything went black."  
  
"Oh God, Seven, I had no idea . . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Seven cocked her head and looked up at him, "I am confused by the tendency of individuals to apologize for things when the circumstances were not their error or of their control."  
  
"Well, when a person feels bad for another . . . no . . . wait I know, even if circumstances . . . " Tom frowned, then smiled at her, "You know what Seven, I don't know why we do that. I guess it's because we feel sorry that you had to have the experience."  
  
"But experiences cause a person to developed into the individual they become, correct?" Seven questioned.   
  
"Yes . . ." Tom answered, wondering where she was going with this.   
  
"So if I had not undergone the events I did, I would not be the individual I am, and in all probability, not even on this ship. Do you wish for me not to be here?"  
  
"No!" Tom took her chin in his hand and stared deeply into her eyes, "What I mean is, I wish that you could be here, but not have gone through all the frightening and painful things in your life. I don't like my friends to get hurt."   
  
A look of wonder crossed Seven's face, "You consider me, to be your -- friend?"  
  
"Of course I do Seven, an I hope you consider me your friend too." Tom told her   
  
"That would be . . . agreeable."  
  
  
  
b** Many hours later **/b  
  
  
Tom awoke to the sound of his comm-badge.   
  
::Doctor to Ensign Paris::   
  
Tom slowly became aware of his surroundings, and the fact that he was still on Seven's couch, while the women in question was sleeping on his chest.   
  
::Ensign Paris to the doctor, I'm here.:: He whispered back.   
  
::I know you are 'there', because you are not 'here', as you were assigned to be 10 minutes ago.::  
  
Toms eyes grew wide, ::Be there in a few minutes Doc, I'm a bit . . . stuck.::  
  
::Understood.::  
  
  
Tom sighed as the EMH signed off, and looked down at his companion, whom had unexpectedly not awoken during the brief conversation. He knew that she must have been exhausted not to, so he carefully maneuvered himself so he was able to pick Seven up. He carried her into the bedroom, where he set her down on the bed, covered her up, then left a brief message explaining what had happened.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Awhile later **/b  
  
Seven woke up, confused at her surroundings, then she saw the PADD propped up on the nightstand.   
  
  
bHey Seven, I had to go to my shift in Sickbay.   
I didn't want to wake you up, so I put you in your  
bed. How about lunch this afternoon?   
  
Tom /b  
  
  
Seven raised her eyebrow at the idea of Tom putting her into her bed, and then changed for the day. With the majority of her implants gone, she was finding her bodysuit . . . uncomfortable, and the stares she got from the male, and some female, members of the crew, unsettling. Seven then decided to put on one of the outfits Tom had forced her to replicate the previous day. A pair of black pants and a blue shirtsleeve top with a square neck, which tied behind, enhancing her breasts.   
  
She had noticed that Tom's heart and repertory rate had risen when she'd worn her hair down, which made her decide on a new style which she recalled her mother wearing. She began by twisting the hair in along the top and pinning it down on the inside, creating a crown of hair on the sides, then placing her hair in a ponytail, creating a part above the tie and pulling the hair through it. Seven found the effect, pleasing, then she realized what she was doing.   
  
The idea that she was making an effort to make her appearance, appealing, to Ensign Paris disturbed her; she shook off these desires to impress him, telling herself that feelings are irrelevant.   
  
She however did not change her appearance before she strode out the doors in her task to find Ensign Paris.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Sickbay **/b  
  
  
Tom and the Doctor were arguing over the time Tom spent in Sickbay, the Doctor wanting Tom to be there more, Tom less, when Seven came in.   
  
The Doctor was surprised by her appearance.   
  
"Why Seven, you look . . . good. I see my lessons in human relations are working." He boasted egotistically.   
  
"Actually, Tom was the one who required me to replicate these coverings." She turned to Tom, "You said they were . . . practical yet -"  
  
"Aesthetically pleasing." Tom finished with her smiling.  
  
He looked her up and down, "And the doctor was right, you look . . . fantastic."  
  
Seven blushed a bit, "I think, thank you, is the correct response."  
  
"Your welcome." Tom told her, giving her a full genuine smile.   
  
The Doctor frowned at this interaction, and decided it was time to take Seven's attention once more, "So, what brings you up to my domain Seven? Are you experiencing any discomfort from yesterday's procedures?" he questioned as he began to scan her with a tricorder.   
  
"No, actually I am here to see Ensign Paris, he informed me this is where he would be at this time." Seven informed him, taking a few steps towards Tom.  
  
"Oh." The Doctor brought down the tricorder disgruntled.   
  
"I wished to inform you that I accept your invitation to mess hall."  
  
"Great! How does 1100 hours sound?" Tom questioned, pleased at the turn of events.   
  
"Agreeable. I also wished to thank you for all of your assistance in, personalizing, my quarters yesterday."  
  
"Oh no problem Seven. It was fun! It's not often that I get to spend other peoples replicator rations, and there isn't anyone else I'd rather do it with."  
  
  
The doctor was incensed at hearing this, but didn't say anything. He had no idea what exactly happened, but he knew he didn't like it, "Mr. Paris, aren't there some hypo sprays you should be preparing."  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, "I'll get right on it Doc." He flashed a sarcastic grin at Seven, which she slightly smiled at, "So, meet me here at 1100 hours?"  
  
Seven nodded her head, then left the infirmary.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** A few days later**  
** One hour prior to launch **/b  
  
  
Tom and Seven met in front of the shuttle bay, Seven wearing the same outfit she had when she'd gone to see him in the infirmary, and Tom wearing his Starfleet uniform. Tom was carrying a picnic basket, which Seven looked at curiously.   
  
"What is that container you carry?"  
  
"This? It's a picnic basket, a 20th century design used to hold food when you are going on a trip. Just a little something I had Nelix whip up for Naomi's enjoyment."  
  
Seven gave him a little smirk, "I doubt that it's only for her enjoyment."  
  
Tom pretended to look shocked, "Why Seven, whatever would give you that idea?"  
  
"Previous experience Ensign Paris."  
  
Tom was denied his 'rebuttal' by Naomi coming running up.   
  
"Captain's assistant reporting for duty sir!" She told him saluting.   
  
"Cadet, wipe that smirk off your face." Tom ordered, "Straighten up that posture."  
  
Naomi did so, looking straight ahead.  
  
"I suppose you will do for this mission." He teased, then he crouched down to her level, "Are you ready to go where no Starfleet vessel has gone before!"  
  
"I got my mom up at 0400 hours I was so ready to go."  
  
Tom let out a laugh, "Oh your mother's got to love me right now."  
  
"Let's just say you're lucky your off Voyager today Tom." Sam informed him catching up to her daughter, looking very tired, then she kneeled down to her daughter's level, "Naomi, I want to you listen to everything Tom and Seven tell you today. They are in charge. If they order you to do something, you are to do it, understand?"  
  
"Yes Mom."  
  
"Good, now have a wonderful time, and try to learn something while you're out there ok?"  
  
Naomi grinned, "Oh I will Mom, Seven's coming along to make sure I do."  
  
Sam looked up at Tom and Seven and smiled, "I see." She hugged her daughter tightly, "I love you sweetie."  
  
"I love you too Mom, don't worry, it will be fine. It's just going to be your typical Starfleet away mission."  
  
The adults held back their laughter at Naomi's serious tone.   
  
"I know that Naomi. See you before bedtime, Nelix is going to come and tuck you in tonight."  
  
"Ok, by Mom." Naomi then followed Seven into the Shuttle bay.   
  
Once Samantha Wildman was sure the two were out of hearing distance, she turned to Tom, "I'm putting my only child's life in your hands once more Tom. I trust you. Take care of her today ok?"  
  
"No worries Sam, everything will be fine. Seven has us on a strict schedule, and we repeatedly scanned the area for hostiles. It's going to be a quiet trip, that's all. We're going to be in the Delta flyer, there's not a better ship in existence." Tom assured her.   
  
"I know Tom, you know I trust you with my daughter's life. You're the best pilot I'll ever meet . . . it's just that, I've got this bad feeling today. Like something's going to happen. I wouldn't let Naomi go, but her hearts set on it, and if I kept her home every time I had a bad feeling, she'd rarely ever leave our quarters."  
  
"I understand Sam, she's your daughter, a part of you. Seven and I will always protect her with our lives." Tom told her.   
  
Sam finally sighed, then nodded, "Right, right. Go on, go. Get out of here before I let my hormones take over."  
  
Tom flashed her a grin, then ran to catch up with Seven and Naomi who were already on board.   
  
  
  
b** A few hours later **/b  
  
  
The trio had eaten lunch on an uninhabited M-class planet, after having let Naomi run around for awhile in the fresh air, they'd gotten back on the shuttle, and started the return trip when Seven's sensors' detected something.   
  
"I have an unidentified craft coming in off the port bow." Seven called out.  
  
"I see it too." Tom acknowledged, "I'm hailing . . . no response."  
  
"They're charging weapons!" Seven announced.   
  
"Making evasive measure . . ."   
  
The evasive measures however were not enough, for the Delta Flyer was soon hit by weapons fire, causing sparks and explosions within the flyer.  
  
"I'm losing engine power!" Tom yelled.   
  
"Trying to compensate . . . . Naomi Wildman, secure your safety harness." Seven ordered.  
  
"Yes Seven." A terrified Naomi weakly answered, doing as instructed.  
  
"Thrusters are gone." Tom announced, "We're being pulled in by the gravitation of the planets into the atmosphere."  
  
"We're being scanned . . ." Seven declared.  
  
Then everything went black for all the occupants of the Delta Flyer.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. A New World

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did.  
  
i~ To my repliers, you wanted more conflict . . . so I've given you some. Does this satisfy ya's? LOL.  
To address some readers' fears of Seven dying or something, there is NO chance for a Tom and B'Elanna reconciliation. This is a P/7 story, and will remain that way; there will just be some bumps along the way . . . and B'Elanna can cause some pretty big bumps! LOL!   
  
Oh, and for everyone's general knowledge, incase you haven't already guessed this, on Acacia (the planet Tom, Seven, and Naomi are on, time passes by twice as fast than in most of the rest of the Universe, don't ask me for technical reasons why . . . I'm a senior in high school who never took physics, I don't know the reasons for which these things might happen. Truthfully, it's just happening for neat storyline developments, which will reveal themselves in time . . . . Ok, enough "Honesty From the Author", we will now return you to your regularly scheduled program . . . . I'll just be going now . . . . . . . ~/I  
  
  
Adaptation  
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** Planets surface **  
** Hours after the crash **/b  
  
  
The Delta Flyer had finally been slowed in it's descent by a dense cropping of trees, where the craft was now resting on the ground, after having 'slid' for several hundred kilometers. Inside panels were smoking and still sparking. The emergency lights were flickering and odd sounds were coming from the equipment.  
  
Slowly, the three occupants began to awake.   
  
"What happened?" Tom groaned.   
  
"I do not, recall." Seven responded, getting up from the floor.   
  
"IWho/I are we?" Naomi questioned, unbuckling her straps.   
  
The adults were quiet, realizing the enormity of the situation.   
  
Eventually Tom answered, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."  
  
  
The three emerged from the Flyer, dazed and confused.   
  
"Are you, my parents?" Naomi queried.   
  
Tom and Seven once again shared a look, and shrugged.   
  
"I am afraid that all of our knowledge of your lives and identities prior to this date are unknown child." Seven truthfully told her, stating the entirety of the situation.  
  
"Exactly." Tom backed up.   
  
"Then," Naomi sounded lost, "what are we going to do?"  
  
"Well, I think maybe we should try and find some sort of settlement. We don't know the animals that might inhabit the area." Tom suggested  
  
"I agree. Perhaps we should, conceal the craft in which we, I'm assuming, landed in. We may wish to examine it further at another date and other may attempt to attain it." Seven recommended.  
  
"Good idea." Tom agreed.   
  
  
  
b** A couple hours later **/b  
  
  
They found a path in the woods and were now following the trail with two rucksacks of supplies they had found while rummage around the shuttle.   
  
  
"We will require names once we reach any type of settlement. It would be sensible to choose ours before we arrive." Seven noted, out of the blue.  
  
Tom nodded his head thinking it over, "Right, ok, well, I want to be called . . . Cameron."   
  
"And I like the name Kari." Naomi spoke up.   
  
Seven frowned in contemplation, "I am having difficulty coming up with a name for myself."  
  
"Alright then, I'll come up with one." Tom looked her up and down, "Hmmmm, Diana, no. Caitlin . . . definitely not. Alison, uh-uh. Taylor, no way . . . wow, this is hard!" He put his hand on his chin and looked at her at different angle, until his eyes finally lit up, "I've got it, Brianna."  
  
"It's . . . nice." Seven finally said.   
  
Tom smiled at her, and she gave him a smile in return.  
  
  
Awhile later, dusk was falling, so they decided to make camp for the night.  
  
Tom created a fire, while Seven set up sensors, which she found in the craft, around the campsite, which would alert them if anything came near during the night. Afterward she laid out blankets near the fire Tom was lighting.   
  
  
The trio ate dinner, then Tom and Seven put Naomi to bed. The moment the young girl curled up on the blankets, she fell asleep.   
  
  
For long time, the two sat side by side at the fire, watching the flames dance, giving warmth and life, wondering what lay ahead of them in the future. Eventually, Seven stood up, and began to wander. A few meters away, where she could see the planets two moons, she stopped and leaned against a tree, sighing. Biting her lip, she stared at the moons, trying to maintain control of her emotions. But she couldn't facilitate it; Seven was frightened.   
  
  
Tom added another log to the fire, and then looked out to where the attractive young-woman had gone, after a second's consideration, he went into the woods after her. And soon found her. For awhile, he watched her gaze at the moon, a few tears making their way down her face. He hated to see her cry.  
  
"It's sure been an interesting day." He quietly said, announcing his presence.   
  
"To put it mildly." She replied, hastily wiping away her tears.  
  
Tom didn't know what to say to her, he wanted to help her, he just didn't know how.  
  
Seven finally broke down, "What will we do? We have no past, no form of currency, and it's quite probable that we are not even of the same species as the inhabitants of this place."  
  
Tom put his arm around her shoulders, "I know Bri, I've been thinking the same thing all afternoon, but you know what?"  
  
"What?" She asked sniffing.   
  
Tom held her head up with a finger under her chin, looking into her eyes, "We're going to be okay. As long as we're together, we'll be fine. I'll take care of us."  
  
"Do you promise?" She questioned vulnerably, looking deep into his eyes, seeing his soul.   
  
"I promise." He murmured.   
  
The two didn't move, they continued to gaze at each other. Tom's eyes were drawn to her lips, so pink, so luscious. Seven nervously licked them.   
Tom leaned in, and their lips met in a tentative kiss, which grew in fervor as their uncertainties receded.   
He carefully lowered her to the forest floor, where they made love long into the night.   
  
  
  
b** The next morning **/b  
  
  
Naomi awoke to a dying fire, and the sight of Tom and Seven snuggling together underneath a blanket. The only difference was their appearance, Tom's jacket was off, and a soft smile graced Seven's face.   
  
Naomi herself grinned at the sight, then went over and shook the one she assumed to be her father awake.   
  
"Daddy, Daddy, time to get up."  
  
Tom slowly awoke and rolled over to look at the young girl, "Good Morning kiddo."  
  
"Morning! I'm hungry."  
  
"Alright, just let me wake her up and we'll have something." He promised.   
  
"I am awake, we should eat promptly, then be on our way. I do not wish to spend another night on the ground. It's quite uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh come on," Tom nibbled on her ear, "It wasn't all bad was it?"  
  
Seven blushed slightly and gave him a grin, "I suppose not."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
b** Meanwhile on Voyager**  
** Though happening simultaneously, the Delta Flyer has only been gone for half the time **/b  
  
  
All the remaining members of the senior staff, and Samantha Wildman, had congregated in the Ready Room, Seven and Tom's empty seats were very noticeable.   
  
"Now that we are all gathered, will Isomebody/I please explain to me what is going on?" Captain Katherine Janeway demanded.  
  
Chakotay braved her stare of death, "From what I have gathered, Seven and Tom failed to report in at 1300 hours as ordered, and at 1930, Lieutenant Wildman informed me that Mr. Paris and Seven had never returned from their day trip with Naomi. At which time I instructed Harry to attempt to hail them, or locate them. When we were unable to, we informed you, and now, at 2000 hours, that is where we stand."   
  
Janeway nodded, "Understood. Alright then people, it appears we have three missing crewmembers on our hands, and I refuse to leave this section of space until we've searched every in of it for them. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Captain." They all replied.   
  
Janeway doled out orders, and then ended the meeting.   
  
Nelix and the Doctor helped a distraught Samantha Wildman out of the room, after which a poised Tuvak followed. A shell shocked B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim went out together, Harry's arm around her shoulder  
  
Harry could tell B'Elanna was about to shatter, "Why don't we go to my quarters and talk."  
  
She nodded mutely, and went with him.   
  
  
  
b** Harry Kim's Quarters **/b  
  
  
Harry led B'Elanna to the couch, which they both gratefully fell onto.   
  
"I just don't know what to do." B'Elanna blurted out, "I'm so confused. I don't know why I'm acting this way."  
  
"I do, you love Tom . . . just like I love Seven."  
  
"Oh Starfleet, you just don't get it. About a week ago, Tom and I had a fight . . . a really big one. He accused me of using him. Thing were said, furniture was thrown, then all of a sudden, it was quiet. He told me that he was tired of being a glutton for punishment. That he was done with all the fighting and arguing. Then he broke up with me. I was pissed, and I was going to let things calm down." B'Elanna laughed at the irony, "I was intending to apologize tonight. I was ready to make up with him, because you're right, I do love him."  
  
Harry was shocked; he'd had no idea that his best friend had felt that way about he and B'Elanna's relationship.   
  
"Wow." Was all Harry was able to say.   
  
"I know." She agreed, "Oh Harry, I don't know what I do if we don't get them back, get him back. I need him."  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around B'Elanna and held her as she shook.   
  
  
  
  
b** The Ready Room **/b  
  
  
"How are you holding up?" Chakotay asked Janeway.   
  
"As best can be anticipated." She replied, staring out at the unmoving stars.   
  
Chakotay took a few steps closer to her, "They're strong people, even Naomi. I have never met a child who knew more about Starfleet protocol."  
  
Janeway manages a smile, "You've got that right. I think she knows more about it than half the ship."  
  
"She'll make a fine addition to Starfleet one day."  
  
"I'm sure she would . . . if she make's it home." Katherine sadly looked out at the stars, hoping the answer would be there.   
  
"They will be ok Katherine, we'll find them" Chakotay assured her.   
  
"I hope you're right Chakotay, I hope you're right."  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** Back on the planet **  
** Several hours have passed **/b  
  
  
Seven heard it first, the sounds of people, laughing, talking. She grabbed Tom's hand and gave him an inquiring glance, "Do you hear that?"  
  
Tom frowned, "No, not yet . . . but I'm sure you did." He squeezed her hand.  
  
Their steps were a bit quicker now. Soon Tom and Naomi heard the noise as well. All three gave a big sigh of relief.   
  
  
They soon entered a bustling village, the people looked quite like humans, except their skins had colorful tints to it in blues, reds, pinks, greens, yellows, and many more. Their hair was just like humans, coming in blonds, reds, brunettes, and more. They appeared to be a semi-advanced culture, they used Data PADDS, yet it appeared that an open market was still used. People were selling flowers, foods, and wares all along the street. At the sight of the three strangers, the village went quiet.   
  
Soon a blue tinted man came running up to them, "Welcome to Latma, I am Darmak, the head of our community. Let me be the first to welcome you to our village. Please, pardon our surprise, we just are so out of the way, visitors from other worlds rarely visit our town."  
  
"We understand." Tom told him, offering his hand.  
  
Darmak took it and bowed to him, Tom followed in suit.   
  
"We are honored by your presence, please, tell me your names." Darmak invited  
  
Seven nodded in compliance, "I am, Brianna, this is my, companion, Cameron and his daughter Naomi."   
  
Tom shot her a bewildered look, then quickly smiled at the man.   
  
"It is a delight to meet you. Is there anything I can do to help you?" The kind man asked.  
  
"Well, it seems we are in need of a place to stay. We are looking for a place to, settle down, and we think your small village would be perfect." Tom explained, making it up as he went along, "We lost our money on our journey, but we'd be more than happy to work for our room and board."  
  
Darmak nodded, "It is the way of our society to house our people without payment. In fact, the village elders give a home to each couple as soon as they marry in our society. Are you intending to be married? We love celebrations here." he looked at the fine-looking couple hopefully.  
  
Seven's eyes got wide, but Tom squeezed her hand in a signal to keep quiet.   
  
"We hope to be married soon." He brought up Seven's hand to his lips and kissed it, then gazed into her eyes, "I love this woman with all my heart. We just haven't set a date yet, or made any plans."  
  
Darmak gushed at the couple, "Let me take care of everything. Weddings are a significant part of life here. The entire village gets in on the planning."  
  
"What is a traditional ceremony like? We have no idea what to do with our wedding."  
  
"Well, the entire process takes three days. On the first day, the couple is separated until the time of their union. They are then purified in baths and meditate the remainder of the day. The following morning, they begin to get ready for the ceremony. As soon as the sun is high over the village, the couple is brought together in front of the village magistrate. There they will exchange vows that are in our ancient language, and they are joined together in matrimony. The rest of the days, until the setting of the sun on the day after the ceremony, are spent feasting, dancing, and celebrating the union of two harmonious beings. Lastly the couple are left alone for a day in their new home, where they are expected to cement their union, in what ever way they see fit."  
  
"It sounds . . ." Tom started  
  
"Beautiful." Seven and Naomi finished, dreamy looks on their faces.   
  
All discussions are interrupted as screams erupt from a nearby stall. The three adults immediately ran towards the scene. Once they had arrived, they immediately saw the problem. A man was clutching his arm and growing pale. Blood was gushing from the wound, and from the looks of the extremely sharp blade on the ground, it looked as though he'd slipped while sharpening it, and cut himself, badly.   
  
Tom immediately went into action. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the wound, applying pressure to the injury.   
  
"Bri, quick, get the medical kit out of my bag. I think he's cut an artery."  
  
Seven quickly took off her pack and after a few seconds searching, found the med kit. She opened it, and looked up expectantly, "What do you need?"  
  
"Um, just hold up the kit, I need a lot of things." He looked quickly and grabbed a small, square electronic device. He placed it on the man's arm above the wound, "This will slow the blood flow." Next he grabbed a Number 4 regenerator, "This will repair the artery . . ." Then he grabbed a Number 2 dermal regenerator, "And this will heal you up." Tom explained to the man. After which he took off the inhibitor and placed it back in the med kit along with all his other supplies. Finally he took out a hypospray, "Don't be afraid, I just need to prevent infection."  
  
"Thank you." The green tinted man said gratefully, "From this day on, if you ever need any type of metal something constructed, just come to me. Everything will be free of charge."  
  
"It was nothing sir. I had to do it. If you know how to do something that would help someone else, you should do everything in your power to do it."  
  
"Words to live by my boy." The man bowed to Tom, and then hugged the pink looking young woman by his side.   
  
Tom smiled at the two and subsequently turned to Seven, to find she was watching him with wonder. He gave her one of his genuine smile, and she smiled back. He took her hand, and they left the stall.   
  
Darmak followed them, "Oh I don't know how we could possibly ever thank you. The nearest doctor is an hour's journey without site-to-site transfer. And to do so we would have to get in contact with him first." Darmak was unexpectedly enlightened with an idea (provided to him by an all-powerful author), "Your offer to assist our village is still available, is it not?"  
  
"Of course!" Tom eagerly answered.   
  
"Would you be willing to take over the offices of our former doctor? It's obvious you have medical training and knowledge far superior to anyone in our community. I'm afraid we lost our only doctor in these parts to old age two years ago. I am ashamed to say that not many trained physicians are willing to locate to such a small village."  
  
Tom nodded his head, "I would be happy to. Any help I can give is my pleasure. You have been more than kind in your offers, and I want to provide for my family."  
  
Darmak's face erupted in a large grin, "Excellent, com, let us celebrate in my home. You will stay with us until the wedding."  
  
"Oh we couldn't impose." Tom automatically responded.   
  
"Ah, but you wouldn't be. My mate, Tesna, will be glad to have the company. And my three children would love a new playmate, especially one such a lovely girl as your daughter."  
  
"Thank you." Tom and Seven replied together.  
  
The three bowed to each other, then retired to Darmak's home.   
  
  
It was obvious just by looking around that color was a significant part of the Acacian's culture. (Acacian being what the planet's people were called)  
Their clothing was bright, and typically consisted two or more vibrant colors. White, black, grays, and beiges were not a common sight.  
Their homes were brightly colored, inside and out, as were all the furnishings inside the homes. Color was used to express everything.   
  
  
The Acacian women's tendency to wear colorful dresses had grown on Seven and Naomi. Tom took to wearing pants, a bright shirt, and a vest, as was the trend among the young men. They soon became like the other members of society of Acacia.   
  
  
A few days after getting settled, Seven was walking Naomi and Darmak's children to school. She was wearing a lavender dress, with a long dark purple vest over it. They soon arrived at the school, and Seven went inside with them, to introduce Naomi to the teacher.   
  
She looked around the room in shock as soon as they'd stepped foot in the door. Children were running around all over the place. A frazzled looking young woman, who couldn't be much older than seventeen, with purple looking skin, stood at the front of the room, trying to help some little girl who's pigtail had gotten stuck in her zipper. The rest of the class was running around wild. It seemed that there was only one classroom for all the grades.   
  
Seven approached the teacher, whom was getting frustrated, "It appears that you could use some assistance."   
  
The teacher looked up, surprised to hear another adult voice, "Oh yes. I have no idea how Jatna accomplished it, but she's gotten her hair all caught up in her zipper."  
  
"Nitz did it!" The little girl accused, pointing at a blue boy trying to hide across the room.   
  
Seven raised an eyebrow, "I see, and why did he feel the need to do this to your hair?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't agree to be his mate when we grow up."  
  
The two adults shared an amused look. Seven kneeled down next to the girl and began working on getting her hair out, "And that's all?"  
  
The little girl looked down at her feet, "Well, I might have stomped on his foot after I told him no . . ."  
  
"Jatna, it's not polite to hurt him just because you don't wish to be his mate some day in the far future. You never know, someday, you may want to be come his mate. And though you are too young to be thinking of such things, you should think of a kinder way to tell him, and apologize for stomping on his foot." Seven informed her, getting the last of the hair out.   
  
"Yes ma'am." The girl said sulkily, then went over to the little boy.   
  
Seven stood up, and turned to the other woman.   
  
"Thank you so much." The woman gushed, "I'm Airi, the new teacher. You must be Brianna, we've heard so much about you."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"I wish I had your knack with kids. If I had known there were going to be this many, I never would have accepted the position."  
  
"I see, it appears that you overwhelmed. "  
  
"You have no idea." Airi admitted, she looked at Seven like she was an angel, "There is no way I will be able to teach all these children at once, would you be willing to assist me? I am sure the community elders will be happy to pay you once I explain the situation . . ."  
  
"While your suggestion sounds appealing, I will need to discuss this with Kari first. I am not sure if she would like having her mother working at her education center." Seven carefully explained.   
  
"Oh, I understand completely. So, Kari will be joining our class?"  
  
Seven nodded, "Yes, Cameron and I want her to attend lessons with the other children of the area."  
  
"Wonderful! Now, I will go check on Jatna and Nitz while you talk to Kari." Then the young violet women walked away.   
  
Seven went back over to Naomi, took her hand, and led her to the side.   
  
"Kari, how would you feel about me working here? Your teacher, Airi, needs some assistance teaching so many children, and has asked me to help out. I will not do it if it makes you uncomfortable, so the decision up to you."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Naomi asked, "I'd love for you to work here! I'd get to see you all day!"  
  
"Then that decision is made, but if you ever start feeling like the situation bothers you, just tell me." Seven requested.  
  
"I will." Naomi promises.   
  
  
At lunchtime, while the children were eating their meals, and having a break, Seven requested to go see Cameron.   
  
Airi smiled at her knowingly, "Ahh, I see, miss him already? I don't mind. After the mid-day meal, I am going to read a tale to the children. Take as much time as you like."  
  
"Thank you." Seven flashed the woman a grin, and then left the schoolhouse.   
  
  
Seven soon arrived at the building that held the medical facilities. She entered and found Tom in an office in the back, leaning back in his chair and playing with a ball that he kept throwing up in the air and catching.   
  
"Is this how you spend your time away from us?" She questioned teasingly.   
  
Tom lost his balance and fell back in his chair, he quickly jumped up and composed himself, "Bri! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Airi let me take a break. I'm now helping her teach the children at the school. It was time for lunch, so I decided to visit you."  
  
"That's great! I'm sure you'll love it. And I'm glad you decided to visit." He smiled at her seductively, walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I do believe this is the first chance we've had to be alone together since that night in the woods after Kari fell asleep."  
  
Seven linked her hands behind his neck and nodded, "You're right."  
  
"I know I haven't had the chance to tell you, but I need you to know. What I told Darmak was the truth, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"I have feelings for you too. Ever since that night in the forest, I have not been able to this of anything but you." She confessed, "I feel this, need, to be with you all the time. I don't remember if I've ever been in love, but I am with you Cameron."  
  
Their lips met in a tender kiss, which grew passionate. The two finally pulled apart, the smiles on their faces equally dazzling.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
For everyone's general knowledge, Cameron means "Crooked stream", Kari means "Pure", and Brianna means "Exalted and high minded".  
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. What's Happening

Ok, just to let everyone know, at the end of the year, I kind of had a sort of break down. Everything in my life just got to be too much and I just couldn't handle it all anymore . . . so I kind of took a few steps south of reality, right before I was supposed to be going to school too! LOL!   
Boy were my parents pissed . . . . then when they realized I wasn't faking it, a little freaked out.   
  
ANYWAY, I've kind of backed off of a lot of things, writing these fics being one of them. if you haven't noticed, there are a lot of them, and most of the programs I don't even watch anymore. I was just continuing them out of obligation . . . so I'm going to stop writing most of them.   
  
I really don't know what I'm going to keep writing and what I'm not. At the moment, I'm just not doing anything. Sorry. I am so sorry. My doctors and I are working very hard to find me proper treatment and medications for my problems, because it turns out that after all these years, I'm actually bi-polar, and the meds are making me sick too. Plus it's my Senior year, I'm applying to colleges, I've got a mess of projects, my dad just lost his job, AND to top it all off my ex-boyfriend just got out of prision after a stint for blowing up some guys car . . . . . . needless to say, my life is a mess.   
  
Can you all forgive me? Please? 


End file.
